Tinkerbell and Wendy
by Tinkfinatic
Summary: The real reason Wendy left Neverland, and why she never came back.


Did you ever wonder why Wendy and Peter Pan never got together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they are the sole right of the Disney Corporation. I do not receive any compensation for this story.

Warning adult content!!

Did you ever wonder why Wendy and Peter Pan never got together? The fairytale states that it was because Wendy had to grow up and Peter Pan didn't want to. So when he finally came back from Neverland, it wasn't Wendy in the bed sleeping, it was her granddaughter. That is what they want you to think. What if it wasn't Wendy that wanted to leave but Peter that made her leave? The real story of Peter Pan doesn't really involve Peter, he is simply the jealous guy that wants the girl he can't have. I will tell you the real story of what happened in Neverland; the story of Wendy and Tinkerbell.

In order to fully understand the story, I must first tell you about Tinkerbell. It is not going to be the way that you know her, pretty little pixie who happens to be head over heels in love with Peter Pan; no this is the Tinkerbell that no one wanted to tell you about. This Tinkerbell did not want Peter Pan. In reality she wanted Wendy. But that will come later, right now let me tell you Tinkerbell's story.

Tinkerbell was the best in her class at school; she was great at all of her studies and was thought of by the others as a teacher's pet. The school is on the island of Lesbos and her teacher is the great poetess and philosopher Sappho. Now most people believe that Tinkerbell had a crush on Peter, this is because everyone assumed that Tink was straight, when in fact she was a lesbian and never once wanted Peter Pan. Being a student of Sappho, Tinkerbell learned the art of poetry and philosophy and thus developed pride in herself and her education. One day she runs into Peter Pan, he instantly has a crush on this winged pixie with beautiful blue eyes and that cute little green dress. Well anyways Tink tells peter that she can never be with anyone who is not a pixie and they become really good friends instead. She never told Peter that she was a Lesbian because she knew that he would not be ok with it and she would loose her one friend outside of her school. So she kept her secret to herself never telling Peter or any of the lost boys.

One day Peter and Tinkerbell were flying through London, they pass a window where a story is being told. This is a rare occurrence in deed; never had they heard such colorful and wonderful stories. Stories of Pirates, and Indians and Peter Pan. Peter Pan? How did they know about Peter Pan? Quickly Peter and Tinkerbell fly to the second story window of this house to listen more closely. Sure enough the stories are about Peter. True events, things that had happened throughout his time in Neverland. They look through the window and see a beautiful girl sitting on the edge of a bed telling this story to her two younger brothers. Immediately Tinkerbell is enthralled by her beauty. If there was ever a time for Love at first sight this was it. Tinkerbell glances away so that Peter does not notice her staring at Wendy, but she doesn't have to worry, Peter is staring too. She glances back at the beautiful girl and lets out a long sigh, which to human ears sounds like a wind chime. Wendy turns to the window after hearing "chimes." Tinkerbell and Peter fly off of the ledge and away towards Neverland. Laughing and telling the stories over and over. Later that night, Tinkerbell lies in her bed and uses a little magic to flash the images of Wendy on her wall. So beautiful, she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep dreaming that she would one day meet and talk to the girl she saw through the window. Peter Pan also lays thinking about what he saw through the window. He can not remember when he saw a girl that wasn't Tinkerbell's size. Well there was the Indian girl but she was no where near as beautiful as this Wendy girl he saw. This Wendy girl had light skin, like his own, and her hair was almost as light as her skin. Soon he drifts to sleep and dreams of talking to this girl and hearing all these stories about himself.

A few days later Peter and Tinkerbell decide to fly back to London and listen to more stories. Tinkerbell is so excited she flies faster than Peter so that she can get the best view possible. She lands on the ledge and peeks around the open window. There in the room is the beautiful girl she saw the other day. Only this time she is not up and telling stories she is sleeping. Tinkerbell checks to see if there is anyone in the room, when the coast is clear she flies off of the ledge and towards Wendy for a better look. She hovers above Wendy's face for a little while admiring the curve of her lips and the shape of her eyes. Wendy's eyes open slightly at the presence of someone but all she sees is a soft glow above her she ignores it and falls back to sleep. Tinkerbell hurries to the side so that she can no longer be seen. She lands softly on the pillow beside her head and whispers into her ear. She whispers the poem that she wrote just for Wendy, last night, that only Wendy can understand, her voice is pure and musical and she smiles as she says the words of her poem. Tinkerbell finishes and quickly moves back to the ledge, just as Peter is coming around the edge of the house. He never knew what she did, she smiles at him and motions to the sleeping Wendy, they will just have to come back at a different time to hear those stories. The leap of the ledge and fly away to Neverland.

Later that day Peter finds Tinkerbell sitting on a mushroom in the forest humming to her self. She is writing on some type of paper that glows brighter with every word that is written on it. "Watch ya doin?" he asks flying over her shoulder trying to read the extremely small handwriting. Tinkerbell jumps and covers the paper immediately. She shakes her head "No, you can't read this." Peter pouts, legs crossed and arms across his chest, "why not, I want to know what you are writing." Tinkerbell waves her hand and the paper shrinks so small in her petite hand that Peter thinks it has vanished. He pouts again and flies off into the trees, "I never get to know anything you write about." Tinkerbell sighs and enlarges the paper again so that she can finish. It must be perfect if it is going to work. One of the great secrets she was taught by Sappho, the way to trap your emotions whatever they may be and make them shine through your poetry. She writes the last sentences and does a little loop of happiness. Finally the most important poem she has ever written is done. She reads it over a couple of times making sure that her words are clear and pure. If they are not Wendy will not understand and the enchantment will not work. She reads again and again trying to memorize the words she just came up with. Finally she looks up from her paper and notices that it is almost sunset. She flies fast to Peter so that they may go and listen to another one of Wendy's stories.

When they arrive it is the normal scene, John and Michael are lying in their beds with the covers to their necks, and Wendy is in her blue night gown in the middle of the play room acting out the sword fights and making noises and dances for the Indians. This story is about a chieftain who wants Peter to marry his daughter, only Peter is not a man and so he can not every be married. Peter and Tinkerbell listen intently to the sound of Wendy's voice making sure not to be seen through the window but all the while staring at Wendy's moving figure. As Wendy finishes up her story John and Michael are drifting off to sleep. She moves to the playroom window to close it when she sees a flit of light. As Wendy peers into the darkness outside of the window Peter and Tinkerbell move so as not to be seen. Peter motions to Tinkerbell and they start to fly off towards Neverland once more. Just as they come to the old clock tower Tinkerbell dashes ahead and hides behind the hour hand of the old clock. Peter assumes she has flown to Neverland and continues on his flight through the night air. Tinkerbell peeks from behind the hour hand of the huge clock. She quietly sighs; she is finally alone and will be able to read Wendy her most recent poem.

Tinkerbell flies back to the playroom window, hoping that by some miracle of Sappho the window may be cracked. She flies down to the ledge, dimming her glow so that she is not as visible. Seeing a small crack in the window she tries to gently push her way into the playroom, only her hips wont allow just a gentle push. She has to rush in and close the window back so that the night air won't awaken anyone. As she finishes she flies over to Wendy's sleeping body. Again she pauses over Wendy's face enthralled by her beauty, but she mustn't forget why she came. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the tiny glowing paper. For the second time she whispers into Wendy's ear, the words are clear and pure as she has practiced and they bring a smile to Wendy's perfect lips. Tinkerbell moves once more to the girls face and places the lightest of kisses on the young girl's cheek. Instantly a soft glow spreads across Wendy's body and throughout her bedding. Tinkerbell doesn't know what to do, she flies off of Wendy's bed but can not force herself to quit staring at this beautiful, now glowing, girl. She flies to a nearby dresser and lands on the top, making sure that she can not be seen by anyone except for Wendy. She is waiting, waiting for the poem and its words to take the full affect. Suddenly Wendy's eyes open, she is blushing and does not know why. Tinkerbell stays perfectly still, she doesn't know what to do now that it finally worked. Wendy looks towards the dresser that Tinkerbell is sitting on and motions her to come closer. Tinkerbell glides across the air growing ever so slightly as she comes across the room.

When she finally arrives at the bed where Wendy sits she is the same size as a normal human being. Wendy is amazed but doesn't want to make any noise that would wake up her two younger brothers who are lying in the beds next to her. She smiles and touches her cheek where Tinkerbell had kissed her just a few moments ago, it still felt as if she were kissing her. Tinkerbell leans into Wendy and kisses the spot on her cheek relieving the sensation with a new sensation. There is a question in her eyes that she tries to ask without making a sound. Suddenly Tinkerbell realizes that Peter has realized she never left. She immediately shrinks to her normal size and hides herself in the dresser drawer. When Peter finally gets to the house he meets Wendy face to face and invites her to come with him to Neverland. She of course has to bring John and Michael with her but Peter doesn't mind he just wants the lost boys to hear the stories about him. Just some happy thoughts and a little bit of pixie dust and you can fly to the second star on the left and straight on till morning. But where is Tinkerbell? We need her for the pixie dust. As Tinkerbell listens she realizes that Wendy and the boys can not go to Neverland without her giving herself away. She finally has an idea, she sends a stream of magic towards the window and uses it to make Peter think that she just came back for him. Peter tells her of his plan and grabs her quick so that he can sprinkle pixie dust on Wendy and the boys.

As they arrive in Neverland Tinkerbell rushes to get to the forest before Peter, John, Michael, and Wendy. She quickly changes into something more appealing and lets the lost boys know that Peter is bringing someone with him. Soon everyone arrives at the tree house Wendy tells the lost boys of the story of Peter Pan. The lost boys just can't believe that Peter brought them someone to tell them stories. They all eat a big feast and then get settled in for more stories and sleep. It is not long until all of the lost boys, including John and Michael, are fast asleep. Just then Peter realizes that he promised to meet the Indian girl today and he forgot, he runs off to see the Indians and Wendy is left all alone. Tinkerbell sees her chance and asks Wendy to follow her. She takes Wendy to her favorite part of the woods. She whispers something into Wendy's ear and grows larger so that she can stand and look Wendy in the eyes. Here she tells Wendy all about the poems she wrote for her and all of her feelings for her. Tinkerbell also explains why Wendy can understand her. Of all the things she learned at school she learned that she was a Lesbian first and foremost. She thought at first that was simply because she lived on the island of Lesbos but soon she came to realize that the word Lesbian had more than one meaning. She was not just a lesbian because she lived on Lesbos she was also a lesbian because she liked women, the first woman of course being her favorite teacher Sappho. She thought that no one could compare to Sappho, who she had written all of her poetry for, until she saw Wendy that first night. Tinkerbell goes on to tell Wendy all of the poetry and songs she had written for her.

Soon it is time to go back to the tree house. Tinkerbell begs Wendy not to tell anyone, not even her brothers, about the things she learned tonight. Tinkerbell shrinks to her normal size and guides Wendy back to the tree house all the time talking about why she wrote the poems. Wendy promises not to tell a soul and they go back to the tree house, just barely getting there before Peter shows back up. The next day is full of places that Peter wants to show Wendy. Tinkerbell tags along to make sure that there is enough pixie dust to keep the young girl flying. Peter takes Wendy and her brothers to the pirate ship, the Indian encampment, and even the mermaid lagoon. Every time they run into a friend of Peter's Wendy has to tell the stories of what he has done. Soon Wendy grows tired and asks to go back to the tree house. They all fly back to the tree house and lounge around. While eating supper Peter tries to flirt with Wendy. Her brothers pick on her and the lost boys joke Peter for trying to act like a grown up. Soon he gives up, it doesn't help that Wendy was laughing at him as well. Later that night when everyone is asleep Peter flies off to the Indian encampment again to talk to the chieftain. Wendy and Tinkerbell go to their spot and continue their conversation where they had left off the morning before.

Tinkerbell quickly closes her story by telling Wendy that she thinks she is beautiful and fell in love with her at first sight. Wendy blushes but does not look away. It is almost daylight and they know they should be getting back to the tree house but Tinkerbell just can not force herself to leave. She leans over to kiss Wendy on the cheek before shrinking to her normal size and is surprised when Wendy turns to kiss her lips. Tinkerbell is frozen, she does not know what to do. She kisses Wendy back and wraps her arms around her. Soon they are hugging, so tightly it is as if neither want to let go. Tinkerbell opens her eyes, she doesn't remember when she shut them. Looking into the trees she sees a pair of eyes. She jumps and lets go of Wendy quickly shrinking to her normal size and hiding behind a tree trunk. Wendy turns to see Peter floating just above the ground mouth wide open in amazement and anger. 'So that is why she didn't like me' he thinks to himself. He grabs Wendy by the arm and drags her back to the tree house. Getting John and Michael he flies them all back to London, back to the playroom back to their own world. When he returns to Neverland he hears from the lost boys that Tinkerbell has left. She has decided to go back to school and learn more from Sappho.

Tinkerbell flies to London to see Wendy, Peter may be able to banish Wendy from Neverland but he can't tell Tink where she can and can not go. As she arrives she sees that Wendy is alone in her room. Hold on, "her room", why is she not in the playroom? She taps the window and shines just a little brighter so that Wendy will see her. Wendy smiles and rushes to the window to open it. Instantly Tink grew so that she could wrap her arms around the beautiful young girl. Soon they decide that Tink should stay for a few days with Wendy in London. Wendy can tell her parents that Tink is a friend from school whose parent's are going out of town for a few days and she needs a place to stay. Tink shrinks to her normal size and flies quickly to her home in Neverland to collect some things and to conjure up some clothes that are like the ones that Wendy wears. In the morning she flies back to London and lands in the alley way beside Wendy's house. As she lands she grows to her larger size and changes into the clothes that she made the night before. She walks around to the front of the house and knocks on the door. Wendy's father answers the door and asks Tink what she wants. Tink finally realizes that she forgot to do the spell that will allow her to talk to Wendy's family. Just then Wendy appears behind her father, she explains that Tink is the friend that is staying for a few days and that mother had set up a spot for her in Wendy's room. Father smiles and opens the door widely allowing Tink to enter and telling them to run upstairs and play until dinner.


End file.
